1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a spill proof cup assembly for holding and dispensing drinkable fluids. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a spill proof cup assembly having a thermoplastic elastomer (TPE) co-molded bottom with a vent or vent mechanism disposed therein to dissipate the vacuum created as fluid is withdrawn from the cup.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spill proof cups having caps with a fluid outlet spout and an air inlet vent to permit drinking from the cup without creating an excessive vacuum in the cup, are well known. Further, many of these cups have valving mechanisms, typically coupled with the cap, via the spout and/or the air vent, that respond to the suction generated during drinking to allow fluid to exit the spout and allow air to enter the vent as a vacuum develops in the interior of the cup.
Despite the effectiveness of these different cup/cap mechanisms, the applicant has discovered a unique venting mechanism for venting a cup without having a vent located at an upper portion of a cup, without sacrificing the cup's resistance to spills/leaks, and requiring fewer parts. In addition, the present disclosure may also allow the cup to be formed of more brittle cup materials.